Nick Rich
Nick Rich is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed to NHBW (No Holds Barred Wrestling) & XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) NHBW (2017-Present) Various Feuds & Championship Opportunities XWP (2017-Present) Season 2 & 3: XWP NXT & NXT Global Champion Nick Rich would make his debut at Take Over: Orlando as one of Jacob Steele's mystery partners against The Wolfpac. He would lose the match and attack Jacob Steele and Big Train after the match. At Take Over: Detroit, Nick Rich would defeat Jacob Steele and Big Train to become Number 1 Contender to the NXT Global Championship. At Take Over: Japan, Nick Rich would defeat Mike House to become NXT Global Champion. At Take Over: New Orleans, Nick Rich would defeat Mike House, Jacob Steele and Big Train in a 4 Way Elimination Match to retain the Title. At NXT Take Over: Houston, Nick Rich would retain his Title against Jacob Steele. After the match, he would be attacked by DJ Hero after a distraction from SDC & Keyu. At Take Over: Dublin, Nick Rich would retain his Title against DJ Hero. Main Roster Call-Up & Hardcore Champion At Broken Bonds, Nick Rich would make his Main Roster debut after Duncan Cunner successfully defended the Hardcore Title, challenging Duncan to a match for the Hardcore Title. At Take Over: Full Sail, Nick would defeat Jay Samoa to retain his Title. He would be attacked by fellow NHBW wrestler X-Zander. At Take Over: Philadelphia, Nick Rich would lose his NXT Global Title to X-Zander. At Money in the Bank, Nick Rich would defeat Duncan Cunner to win the XWP Hardcore Championship. At Summerslam, he will face off against Duncan Cunner in a rematch. At Take Over: Milwaukee, Nick Rich will face off against X-Zander in his rematch for the NXT Global Championship. At World's Collide, Nick Rich would defeat Jason Silver & Johnny Extreme in a 3 Way Interpromotional Extreme Rules match which made him become ECCW's Hardcore Champion despite not having a contract with the company. At Take Over: Milwaukee, Nick would have his final NXT Match where he lost his rematch clause for the NXT Global Title to the Champion X-Zander. ECCW (2018-Present) Hardcore Champion Nick Rich would at first appear on an ECCW affiliated show at World's Collide III representing XWP. At that event he would beat Johnny Extreme & Jason Silver to win the ECCW Hardcore Title despite not being signed to XWP. Over the next few months, he would refuse to sign with ECCW despite his Title win and would appear in XWP with both the XWP & ECCW Hardcore Titles. After a feud with Jake Navor which resulted in him losing the ECCW Hardcore Title, he would compete at ECCW Summerslam for the Hardcore Title against Jake Navor in a losing effort. At Destruction, Nick would win back and lose the Hardcore Title due to the 24/7 Rule by beating and being beaten by Johnny Extreme. Following the show, it was announced Nick Rich officially signed with ECCW and will face Johnny Extreme at Survivor Series. Championships & Accomplishments XWP: * XWP Hardcore Championship - 1x * XWP NXT Global Championship - 1x ECCW: * ECCW Hardcore Championship - 7x Caw Wrestling Observer: * 5 Star Match (2017) - NHBW Blitzkrieg: Nick Rich vs Angel Alexander Category:CAW